


I Once Believed Love Would Be Burning Red.. But It's Golden Like Daylight.

by umbreno



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Minor David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Minor Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, but for now here's this, this is kinda short and in the future i'd like to write longer stories for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno
Summary: When Crutchie was little he asked his ma about the small pink string on his finger. She smiled sweetly and told him that the string would lead him to his soulmate, and would be a beautiful vibrant red when he found them. And for a while, he believed her.





	I Once Believed Love Would Be Burning Red.. But It's Golden Like Daylight.

When Crutchie was little he asked his ma about the small pink string on his finger. She smiled sweetly and told him that the string would lead him to his soulmate, and would be a beautiful vibrant red when he found them. And for a while, he believed her. 

But then people started leaving, and soon enough he was all alone, and didn’t have his parents to lean on, either. He was angry for a long time about that, and stopped believing in soulmates because of it, but he kept that bitter and jealous part of him locked away.

Then the newsies entered his life. The night Jack Kelly brought him home, those hazel eyes wanted to protect him, and he’d be damned if he didn’t let him. All the newsies present at the lodging house welcomed him instantly, and the ones that joined in as they came home did too- he felt he had a family again. 

But then in came in a boy with the most fiercely blue eyes he’d ever seen and his heart felt like it was gonna beat right out of his chest. 

“Heya Jack, who’s this?” The boy with the most beautiful eyes asked with a cheeky grin. “This, Race, is our newest recruit, Crutchie.” _ Race. _ Crutchie thought, _ No wonder his heart felt like it was speeding up- racing. _ But then Crutchie looked down at his hands and his eyes widened. The string around his finger was _red, _just like his ma told him, and it looked to be reaching out to Race. Race seemed to have realized it too, because his face turned into that of shock.

“Are you two okay?” Jack asked, confused. “Hey, can me and Crutchie talk, alone?” Race asks, and Jack still doesn’t seem to get it, but nods. “Yeah, two of yous can go up on the roof.” Race grins and gives Jack a thumbs up. “Thanks, hey Crutchie, I’ll show ya the way.” and Race, _ smooth bastard,_ takes his hand and leads him there.

“So..do you even, y’know swing this way?” Race asks, worry filling his eyes. Crutchie shrugs. “I.. never really figured that out, I might be into both guys an’ gals?? I dunno.” Race nods, understanding in his eyes. “Fair enough, I ain’t too sure either, but what I do know is,” Race pauses, taking Crutchie’s hands into his. “’m really into yous.” Crutchie nods, gently squeezing Race’s hands. “and so ‘m I with you.”

Lots of hand holding cuddling and cheek kisses were had then. Crutchie and Jack were like brothers, so most times he spent his time on the roof with Jack, but the roof was also a spot for couples to go have some privacy, so if Race and Crutchie snuck there together, well, that was their secret.

  
...

  
“Hey Crutchie, you believe in soulmates?” Jack had asked him one night. Crutchie looked down at the red string on his finger and thought back to many previous nights with Race and smiled. “You know what, Jack? I think I do.” 

Jack laughed and sighed. “That’s sweet, I wish I could find the person fo’ me. Ain’t no girl’s ever been good enough.” Crutchie smiled. “‘m sure yous gonna find the right one for ya someday, Jack.” “Whateva ya say, Crutch.”

Jack finds him a few months later, in the July of 1899. A boy and his younger brother start working as newsies and Jack is _ smitten. _ That night Jack comes back late and tells Crutchie about all the fun selling he had with Davey, and their time at Medda’s when they needed to hide from Snyder. 

...

  
  
The strike is over, the newsies have won, and the refuge is shutting down. “Officers, if you please!” Roosevelt yells, and Jack watches with a warm smile as excitement and joy fills Race’s face as Crutchie comes bounding into the square, still a little worse for wear. Race picks Crutchie up and spins him around. “‘m so glad yous still alive.” Race cries, “‘m so glad ya didn’t give up.” Crutchie responds. 

The two pull out of their hug to look at Jack and Katherine, who are being watched by a heartbroken Davey who’s standing with his siblings. Jack and Katherine look between the siblings and each other, before whispering something. They then pull away from each other amd go to join the older Jacobs siblings.

“But Jack, Katherine-” “..couldn’t give me what I want, what I want, Dave, is you.” Jack finishes with a soft smile as he pulls Davey close. “‘Sides, I think she’s pretty interested in your sister.” Jack winks, and Davey spins around to see the two girls holding hands with excited grins. “..Huh.”

Crutchie watches his brother sweep Davey off his feet as he leans his head against Race’s shoulder. “Think they found their soulmates?” Race suggests, and Crutchie nods, squeezing his hand. “Yeah, I think they did.” Race and Crutchie turn to look at each other with huge smiles on each of their faces.

_ Hey Ma, you were right. Soulmates **are** real, and I’m so happy because of it. _


End file.
